


Technicalities

by knowyourincantations



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Pansy asks Hermione on a date to Hogsmeade, or at least, that's what she thinks she did. Hermione seems to disagree.





	Technicalities

Hermione snorted and turned a page. It was the only reaction Pansy got, and it made her want to snatch the book away so she’d focus properly.

“Why not?” she demanded. “It’s a perfectly reasonable request.”

After jotting down a note, Hermione looked up at her and merely raised an eyebrow.

“A request?”

Pansy scowled. She knew Hermione well enough now to know she was making a point. That didn’t make it any easier to figure out what that point was, however.

“I don’t see how you could see otherwise,” she said shortly, folding her arms. “It’s a fairly common practice, asking someone you like to Hogsmeade.”

The corner of Hermione’s mouth twitched, and she set her quill down and gave Pansy her full attention.

“Asking me to Hogsmeade? Is that what you did?”

Pansy stared at her. She sounded nonsensical. She was being deliberately obtuse and Pansy couldn’t figure out why. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know Pansy had a romantic interest in her, she’d made that clear more than once. It wasn’t as if she in turn wasn’t interested, she had made that clear as well.

It was about time they did something about it, so why make it so difficult?

“Have you suddenly developed hearing difficulties?” she asked spitefully. “There are spells for that, you know.”

Hermione snorted again and picked up her quill. She turned her attention back to the textbook and her notes. 

Pansy crossed her arms across her chest more tightly to prevent herself from reaching out and swatting the book away like a child throwing a tantrum.

She was missing something. 

“Oh, what have I done wrong then?” she asked. “Clearly it’s something, or you wouldn’t be acting so bloody thick-headed when we both know you’re the most intelligent witch around.”

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

“You’re not so stupid yourself, figure it out,” she said.

Pansy squinted at her. If it was anyone else, she’d think Hermione was testing her. Testing her interest. But they’d already established all that.

“Come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow,” she repeated. “What’s so unclear about that?”

“It’s not so much unclear as it is...not a question,” Hermione said, sighing and pushing her book away. “Come on, I know you can do this. It’s not hard.”

“Not a question?” Pansy repeated indignantly. 

She opened her mouth to give Hermione a piece of mind about how dense she was acting, before suddenly closing it again with a snap.

Oh. 

It wasn’t a question. Not really. Not _technically_.

“Oh, you irritating twit,” she muttered, unfolding her arms and planting her hands on her hips. “ _Really_?”

Hermione smiled up at her, looking smug. She wasn’t testing Pansy’s interest but she was sure testing her patience.

“Fine,” Pansy huffed. She would not be deterred. “Will you come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?”

Hermione made a considering sound, and then raised her eyebrows like she expected more.

It was easier to figure out her meaning now.

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Pansy hissed. “Really? Is it that important?”

“Is getting a yes that important?” Hermione countered, looking, if anything, even more smug.

For a moment, Pansy considered dropping the entire business and stalking off. But knowing Hermione, that would probably make her more amused than giving her what she actually wanted.

“Fine,” she said, in her most aggravated tone. “Will you come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow, _please_?”

**Bonus:**

“Well, since you asked _so_ nicely,” Hermione said, still looking horribly smug. “I suppose I could find the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to use 'Please' as the last line in something, so this is my attempt to do that XD It was very interesting to write something towards a very clear ending word/line hahaha the bonus bit at the end is kind of cheating XD but after that fuss I had to show Hermione's final response!


End file.
